Shift
Shift (real name Marc Warren) is a future member of The Titans. He is an adopted child of a middle-class white family in Chicago. Personality He is very goofy and entertaining. He is annoying at times, but is fun to be around. He can get to business when needed. He is very unpredictable. Physical Appearance Marc is a tall black male. He has very dark skin. He stands 6 feet 4 inches. He is very built. He has a mini afro. He is thick and has a small skull tattoo on his shoulder. Civilian: Black T Shirt, NBA Shorts, Jordans, Chicago Bulls Hat, Shades, always has his Iphone on him listening to music, Chicago Bulls Headphones, 3 wristbands on each wrist, PSP in his pocket. Hero: Black Jeans, Red T Shirt, Fingerless Gloves, Black Boots, Bandana. History Early History Marc was living a pretty normal life with his family in Chicago, Illinois until September 11, 2001 at age 5. His parents were taken to prison for killing Judge Jacobs after he falsely convicted them of robbing a bank for money so they could move out of the projects. Child Services took him and put him into an orphanage; and has yet to find out why his parents were taken away from him. He was forced into a white orphanage where all the other kids picked on him because he was black. He ran away from the orphanage at the age of 7 because of this bullying to the subway a few blocks away, but a day later learned that there was a truck accident. A truck carrying toxic waste from a nearby nuclear plant in the area was on the road when a neighborhood stray dog ran out into the middle of the street and caused the truck to turn to fast, causing it to tip over and slide into the orphanage building and toxic waste spilled out, actually disintegrating the orphanage and those inside. Marc heard about this and went back to the orphanage to see the damage and thus inhaled toxic fumes. He sat outside for some time pondering what he would do with no food or water and started crying. After 10 minutes or so he was discovered by newlywed caucasian couple Sam and Kelly Perkins. They had just moved into Chicago and was driving around looking at their new environment and discovered Marc on the street by himself in front of the former spot of the orphanage. They took him into the car, took him home, and raised him as their own. Marc told his new parents about what happened in the orphanage and at his old home. Marc developed powers over time, but never attempted to use them for personal again, instead trying to keep his powers a secret. However, with all the gang violence and corruption in the area, he decided to become a hero at the age of 16. Powers and Abilities Shapeshifting: Marc can turn into any person but his eyes remain brown, which can lead him into some trouble with intelligent adversaries. He cannot turn into any animals or inanimate objects. Equipment Gadgets and Weapons: He carries a holstered dagger as a weapon against enemies. Relationships